Ireland's Call
by Elivish Pianist
Summary: Jack meet's an Irish lass at the symphony that he was dragged to by his mom.  Happens before the movie.  I know it's not that good, but it's my first time ever trying to wirte this type of story.  Remember to comment!


Ireland's Call

By: ElivishPianist

Silently I sat in the back seat of ma's car waiting for the horrifying car ride to be over, in fact I really just wanted this whole night to be over. Why? Ma was forcing me to go to the orchestra with her, I'm not one for classical music. However, ma had insisted that before I leave, to go with my band because we had a gig over in New York, I should experience what rock had looked like two hundred years ago. She had even forced me to wear a tux. Truth be told I have never worn a tux in my whole fucking life!

The car pulled into the parking lot behind the building where the symphony was playing. As I stepped out of the old car the cold Detroit air hit me with a blast, causing my nicely combed hair to go back to its original messy look. Ma took my arm and the two of us walked into the building. The structure was breath taking. It truly looked like it was designed two hundred years ago. Walking up a set of stairs to the box seats, me and ma sat down in our seats that over looked the entire stage. "What do you think of the building, is it not magnificent?" ma asked me "It's nice." I replied not really wanting to tell her that I thought it was one of the most magnificent structure that I had ever seen in Detroit. Soon the lights started dimming, and the red curtains below opened up to reveal a hundred piece orchestra. The conductor walked out on to the stage. Taking the microphone he began to speak to the audience "Ladies and gentlemen I thank you for coming out tonight's performance. Tonight the orchestra will be playing several compositions by Ludwig van Beethoven." Then he turned around and started to conduct the orchestra. After the intermission we all sat back down in our seats yet again that conductor spoke into the microphone "Tonight everyone we have a special guest all the way for Derry, Ireland who will be playing for you several of her very own compositions along with one that I'm sure that several of you are familure with. Please welcome Hanna-marie Harkin" A young lady perhaps in her early twenties walked out on to the stage. She wore a stunning black silk ball gown, the sleeves looked to have been made from black lace. Miss Harkin's hair was nest a dark golden curls flowing around her waist. Walked over to the nine foot grand piano, she sat down. Lifting her delicate fingers to the instrument she began playing what sounded very much like a Celtic tune. As she continued to play the haunting melody an Irish bagpipe joined in, followed by a violin. Soon every stringed instrument in the orchestra was playing along with Miss Harkin. When the song ended I found myself longing for more, hoping for more from this Irish lass. I was rewarded with a fun dance like tune and soon the entire audience started clapping their hands to the beat of the music. The last song Miss Harkin played I had heard before, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. However, the audience knew it for they began to sing

"_Side by side _

_We stand like brothers_

_One for all and all together_

_We will stay united through darker days_

_And we'll be unbeatable forever._

_Ireland, Ireland_

_Together standing tall_

_Shoulder to shoulder_

_We'll answer Ireland's call._

_Come the day and come the hour_

_Some will live in song and story_

_We were born to follow our guiding star_

_And to meet our destiny with glory._

_Ireland, Ireland_

_Together standing tall_

_Shoulder to shoulder_

_We'll answer Ireland's call!_

_Hearts of steel and heads unbowing_

_Vowing never to be broken_

_We will fight, until we can fight no more_

_Till our final requiem is spoken._

_Ireland, Ireland_

_Together standing strong_

_Shoulder to shoulder_

_We'll answer Ireland's call!"_

A moment after the last drum beat faded away Miss Harkin stood up, bowed, and walked off the stage.

Walking backstage (for ma was friends with one of the members of the orchestra) I stood by the door until I saw Miss Harkin walk into the room. Many people acknowledged her work, and she thanked each one with a kindness that was very rare in this city. Deciding that I would never get another chance to, I walked up to her. When she turned around I saw her pale face, emerald green eyes with a thin blue rim around the green. Her pale Celtic skin was flaw less, truly breath taking. Her voice was equally as beautiful "I just wanted to say that your performance was amazing" "Thank ye, what's yer name?" she asked me in her singsong Irish accent "Jack Mercer" I held out my hand "Pleasure, Mr. Mercer, I'm Hanna-marie Harkin, but ye can me be Hanna-marie" "Alright, then you can call me Jack" she smiled. However, another young man walked up to us and started asking her questions, so I turned and walked away.

Walking into the parking lot I leaned up against the back of the building and waited for ma to come out. "Jack?" asked a melodic voice "Hi, Hanna-marie" "Do ye live here in the city?" she inquired "Yeah, I do. How long you staying in Detroit?" "Just a couple of weeks, then I have to go back home" "Well maybe we could I don't know meet up for coffee or something" "Aye" she smiled. "I better get going" she told me "Alright, bye Hanna-marie" "Cheers" she gave me a slip of paper and then started to walk back to the building.

For the next couple of days I could not get her out of my head. No matter how many times I tried to knock people off their feet while playing hockey, or how many times I tried to do anything to try and take my mind off of her. Finally I took the slip of paper out of my pocket and punched in her number. "Hello" she answer "Hey Hanna-marie it's Jack Mercer" "Jack it's good to hear yer voice how have ye been?" "I've been pretty good, what about you?" "I've been not doing that good" "Sorry to hear that, do you think that you would be up to getting a drink with me?" "Aye, that would be nice" "Alright, I'll see you at seven" "Aye, seven it is, cheers." I had finally made date with the girl who had been on my mind for the past couple of days when Bobby all of a sudden walks into the room. "Holy shit man, you actually made a date!" he shouted "And Irish to, boy you sure know how to pick them." "Shut up Bobby" I mumbled as I stood up "Where the hell did you meet this chick?" Clearly he was not going to let this one go "I met her at the symphony" "Wait a sec the symphony that ma dragged you to a couple of days ago?" "Yeah" I said to him as I walked up to the stairs, ignoring his laughter.

The date went very well. And so did the next, and then the one after that. However, soon it was time for her to leave. I promised her at the airport that I would come and see her the first chance I got. Which is why, five months later, I am now sitting in this stuffy airplane waiting for it to finally land.

I soon met her at the airport and she drove me to her apartment in Derry, Ireland. Her apartment was huge compared to those in Detroit and the view was a hundred times better. That night the two of us sat down and instead of watching a movie the two of us had a blast just jamming out to our favorite musicians. Sitting down to play the piano I leaned over and kissed her soft pink lips. It was only for a moment, but in that moment the electricity that ran through me was overpowering "What was that for?" she inquired "I love you Hanna-marie, from the moment you entered that stage till now I have been in love with you" she took my face in her small hands "I love ye to Jack" and she kissed my lips. Picking her up I placed her on the coach and I started kissing her again. I could feel a smile coming to her lips. She dug her white hands into my hair as I placed my hands around her waist. That moment was one of the best moments that I had ever experienced in my whole existence.

In the middle of the night I woke up to discover Hanna-marie sleeping on my bare chest. I ran fingers down her clothed arm, feeling at peace. The woman that I had loved since that night four weeks ago had finally told me that she loved me. Just then my phone began ringing, she stirred. Reaching down I picked up my phone and looked at the call display it was Jerry "Hello" I whispered into the phone, trying not to wake Hanna-marie up, to late she was awake and looking at me with her emerald eyes. "Hey Jack, its Jeremiah" "Hey" "Something has happened" his voice broke "What happened?" I inquired "Ma's dead, she was shot last night." I was silent; ma was dead, shot of all things. Who in the world would kill the sweetest woman in the whole God damned world? "The funeral is being held in a couple of days, just thought to let you know" "Thanks Jerry" "No problem, love you man" "Love you to Jerry." With that I closed the phone "What happened?" the worry in Hanna-marie's voice was clear as a bell "My ma was just murdered" she was silent for a moment and then stood up. "Come on let's get yer things together."


End file.
